Une relation cocasse HarryDraco
by schyschy
Summary: Harry et Draco se rencontrent à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent à terre tout les daux à la suite d'un évènement malencontreux.


Draco était assit, ennuyé, dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il avait la tête plongé dans un livre qu'il avait emprunté au professeur Rogue : « L'influence des potions sur le comportement humain et animal ». Le récit intéressant que laissait supposer un tel titre n'était en fait qu'un bouquin ennuyant dans lequel chaque phrase à lire était un calvaire. Draco énervé ferma le livre qu'il posa près de lui. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air endormi et aperçu comment Harry, non loin de là, s'affaira à terminer une rédaction de 3 mètre que Rogue lui avait donné à faire pour le lendemain. Cependant un sourire s'esquissa dans le visage de Draco qui se souvenait de l'épisode de la veille qui conduisit Rogue à prendre cette punition envers Harry. A la fin des 2 heures de potion que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, Harry et Ron s'étaient amusés avec la « potion de croissance » ce qui a eu pour conséquence de rendre Goyle de la taille d'une chanterelle. Rogue s'était alors royalement énervé et a retiré 120 point au compteur des Gryffondors. En fait Rogue avait également l'intention de faire faire une rédaction à Ron mais celui-ci s'était malencontreusement retrouvé à l'infirmerie car Rogue fit un geste « malencontreux » avec sa baguette. Draco rigolait toujours intérieurement en pensant à Ron, allongé par terre, couvert de furoncles, avec de longues dents pointues et des ongles qui poussaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais rien ne laissait transparaître ce fou rire intérieur car, comme tout le monde le sait, Draco était très doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments derrière un visage blême. Draco se leva et se rapprocha discrètement de Harry par derrière. Celui-ci écrivait toujours sa rédaction, plus lassé que motivé, en feuilletant un ou deux livre qui étaient à sa portée. Harry sentit le souffle de Draco dans sa nuque et su tout de suite qui était debout, juste derrière lui, sans à avoir à se retourner. Celui qui pense que Harry chercha à monter un quelconque plan de vengeance contre Draco se trompe. En fait, il pense aux cheveux blonds de son rival de toujours. Il avait une envie folle de toucher Draco et se remémorait les moment furtifs durant lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de le faire : pendant le cours de potion ou bien les matchs de quidditch… Harry s'en foutait que Draco le haïssait, lui était fou de Draco. Il voulait caresser sa peau douce, lui passer la main dans sa chevelure dorée…embrasser doucement ses lèvres… En pensant à ça, Harry avait posé sa plume, s'était adossé à sa chaise en se balançant et son regard visait le plafond de la bibliothèque. Mais Harry fut tiré de son rêve lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de Draco le fixaient au dessus de son épaule, le visage de Draco affichant le sourire mesquin habituel. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière avec sa chaise. La scène était cocasse : Draco était à terre avec le pantalon à moitié baissé car Harry s'était retenu à celui-ci pendant sa chute et Harry étalé, tout près de Draco. En tournant la tête, Harry pouvait admirer le caleçon vert à fleurs de lys de Draco. Puis ce dernier dit : « Tu à le droit de te relever maintenant, Potter. », en prenant bien soin de prononcer le dernier mot de façon syllabique et accentuée. Harry leva les yeux du caleçon, et cherchait Draco du regard. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry devient rouge comme une borne à incendie et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il répondit à Draco d'une voix faiblarde : « Je…, Je n'y suis pour rien. ». Draco répliqua immédiatement : « Et Voldemord et le père noël !» Les yeux de Draco roulaient dans leurs orbites comme des billes. En se relevant, Harry tenta en vain de mettre les mains devant son pantalon pour cacher son érection à Draco. Que ne ni Draco avait tout comprit. « Au moins maintenant je sais quel effet j'ai sur toi Potty ! » Harry perdit tout ses mots et devint encore plus rouge … A sa plus grande surprise Draco passa une main sur ses hanches en disant : « Mon pauvre Potter ! ». En reprenant ses esprits Harry pu sortir ces quelques mots : « Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? » et Draco répondit sobrement en haussant les épaules : « J'en sais rien… » , sa main se contentant de rester sur les hanches de Harry. Harry le regardait fixement et leurs regards ne bougèrent plus : chacun se regardait droit dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps la pression de la main de Draco sur ses hanches se faisait de plus en plus sentir et sa deuxième main atterrit sur le corps de Harry. Leurs visages n'étaient distants que de quelques centimètres. Draco, en un quart de seconde, réussit à dérober un baiser à Harry puis se retira énergiquement en disant : « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé Potter, pourquoi ai-je embrassé Potter ? » Sans mot dire tous les deux rassemblèrent leurs affaires et s'empressèrent de sortir de la bibliothèque.


End file.
